


Nama

by Kanzakiii



Series: Monopoli [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Nickname, Other, Song Qian as cameo, chat, hidup tetris, iki opo, ponsel rakyat sicheng, rebutan sicheng, the war - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: Jahe, Menang-menang, dan display name.Dong Sicheng adalah milik bersama—Monopoli, 2017.





	Nama

**Author's Note:**

> Jaewin siap berlayar.

Sicheng dan ponsel bukan teman dekat yang kemana-mana selalu berdua. Dia lebih milih berduaan sama novel, komik, buku biografi, atau kumpulan sajak ketimbang matanya panas natap layar ponsel. _Udah layar kecil, tulisan nggak kebaca, gampang panas pula,_ keluh Sicheng sewaktu ditanya kenapa lebih sering bawa-bawa buku. Ibarat lalat yang terjebak di lem serangga, takkan terpisah hingga maut menjemput.

Makanya aneh denger ponsel bekas punya Qian itu (—iya, Sicheng baru punya ponsel bagus setelah Qian ganti ponsel. Itupun dipaksa punya biar nggak katrok-katrok banget) daritadi nggak berhenti bunyi. Ada aja bunyi notifikasi tiap satu menit bunyi. Ini mana sih yang punya ponsel.

Namanya juga manusia. Ketika ada sesuatu yang nggak dia tahu, mau bagaimana caranya pasti bakal penasaran. _Pop up notification_ muncul di layar untuk kesekian kali. Yang membuat Jaehyun melotot itu _display name_ laknat di _pop up notification_.

…

**Tiwai.**

_Bukunya emang belum ada di sini. Kalau mau pre order bisa, tapi emangnya sama gegemu boleh?_

…

Tiwai.

Tiwai….

Tiwai—

Jaehyun tanpa tedeng aling menyambar benda persegi panjang kecil di nakas. Ibu jari menekan aplikasi _chat_. Jaehyun memperhatikan satu per satu nama-nama familiar _mejeng_ di deretan _chat_ Sicheng. Ada Tiwai, Kak Qian, Jun-gege, Johnny, Atuy, Jaehyun, Haechan, Cabe Thailand 1, groupchat NCT, Duyung, Pakde Taeil, Markie—

Wut da.

Kenapa _display name_ Jaehyun yang keliatan paling nggak menarik? Sicheng nggak kepikiran ngganti namanya gitu? Padahal nama kontak Sicheng di ponsel Jaehyun diganti jadi _Winwin._

“Jae kenapa?” Sicheng dateng-dateng bawa kresek isi makanan ringan. Bau-baunya awal bulan habis dapet subsidi dari kakak tercinta terus dipakai beli simpanan buat sambilan nugas.

“Sicheng, aku temen kamu kan.”

“Hah? Ya iyalah.” Balas Sicheng bingung. Jaehyun kok naga-naganya bakal ngedrama—

“Kok cuma namaku yang nggak dirubah?! Kamu ganti semua nama tapi punyaku enggak!” Udah gitu doang. Sereceh itu penyebab Jaehyun ngedrama. Sicheng udah terbiasa, tapi tetap nggak tahu harus merespon apa. Semisal ada Doyoung dan kawan-kawan pasti Jaehyun dibuli.

“… hah?”

“Ini lho!” Jaehyun memamerkan layar ponsel Sicheng. “Nama-nama mereka diganti, cuma punyaku yang enggak!” protes cowok itu.

“Ya ampun, aku mana ada ganti-ganti begituan.” Ganti foto aja nggak bisa gimana mau ganti-ganti nama. “Itu kerjaannya Taeyong.” Soalnya dia sering pinjem ponselnya buat nge _game_ Tetris.

“Terus ini, _Atuy_.” Jaehyun belum puas dengan bantahan Sicheng. Ngetawain _nick_ nya nanti saja, Sicheng harus mendengar keluhan rakyat.

“Ya kerjaannya Yuta, lah.”

“Yuta sama katroknya sama kamu— _no offense_ , ya.” Jaehyun buru-buru menambahi keburu Sicheng lempar sesuatu dari dapur. Tutup panci bisa jadi senjata mematikan di tangan sobatnya.

“Mana kutahu, Jae.”

“Terus ini _Cabe Thailand 1_?”

“Namanya Ten kepanjangan sih. Lagian itu bukan aku yang ngganti. Yang sering pegang ponselku ‘kan Taeyong sama Yuta.”

“Kenapa mereka yang pegang?! Buat apa kamu punya ponsel, sih?”

Sicheng berkedip dua kali. “Jae,” panggilnya.

“Apa?” Jaehyun masuk mode _senggol bacok without plot_.

“Kamu boleh ganti _display name_ mu juga. Nggak perlu marah-marah.” Mendengar itu Jaehyun seperti ditembak tepat sasaran, tapi juga senang.

“Beneran boleh?” Mata berbinar-binar. Silau.

Sicheng mengangguk mengiyakan. Jaehyun mengetikkan nama panggilan (kesayangan) di kontaknya sendiri.

**Jaehyun ganteng.**

“… gini doang?” Sicheng _speechless._

“Memangnya kenapa? Nggak suka?” Jaehyun bertanya polos. Duh, bukan nggak suka ini mah. _Ilfeel_. Jaehyun menghapus nama laknat tadi.

**Jae.**

“Nanti namanya ketuker sama Jae anak seni.” Kenapa banyak nama-nama kembar di antara hidup Sicheng, Tuhan?  Sicheng jadi gemas sendiri karena _nickname_ buatan Jaehyun tidak ada yang benar.

“Kesinikan.” Sicheng mengambil alih ponselnya.

**Jahe.**

“Jahe? Maksudnya aku pedas?”

“Bukan. Namamu nyerempet Jahe, sih.” Di awal perkenalan mereka Sicheng nyaris keceplosan memanggil si rambut kayu manis ini dengan panggilan _Jahe_. Terus nyerempet jadi lagu Bollywood.

“Oke. Jahe.” Jaehyun kelihatan senang. “Sekarang aku Jahe dan kau Winwin.”

Sicheng gagal paham kenapa namanya dirubah jadi _Winwin_.

 

* * *

 

“Aku jajan dulu. Ada yang mau nitip?”

“ _Naah_. Jangan kelamaan, tugas kita masih setengah jalan.” Pesan Taeyong. Sicheng menggumam mengiyakan.

“Winwin, ikut!”— _krak_. Taeyong dan Yuta menoleh cepat. Jaehyun menyambar jaketnya dan menyusul Sicheng. Apa-apaan _Winwin_ tadi?

“Kau bisa titip saja, lho.” Si bungsu keluarga Dong menunggu Jaehyun selesai memakai jaket.

“Nanti tidak kau belikan.”

“Pasti beli seblak. Jahe, kata _gege_ jangan makan pedas-pedas sebelum makan nasi.”

hAH JAHE?

Tangan Yuta gatal mengacungkan jari tengah pada si jaket marun yang menjulurkan lidah mengejek dua kakak tingkatnya.

Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, skor kita dua-satu. Satu untuk kalian, dua untukku dan panggilan sayang buatan _Winwinku_.


End file.
